The Day They Met The Doctor
by Bite-Me-Batty
Summary: "A blue box just appeared on the corner and a dude with a leather jacket came out with this blond chick!" After he accidentally stumbling upon the TARDIS, his brothers just think Mikey is pranking them...again. But some strange angel statues end up chasing them after the strange man to safety. Used to be "When Your Worst Nightmare Comes True" But FF was being weird so had change it
1. Prologue

**Me: Hola mis amigos. Yo soy The Doctor!**

**The Doctor: _I'm_ The Doctor.**

**Me:...Don't ruin my dreams. **

**The Doctor: Your dreams have nothing to do with this.**

**Me:...*steals the TARDIS***

**The Doctor: Hey!**

**Me: I AM THE DOCTOR! THE ONE AND ONLY DOCTOR!**

Prologue

Leonardo facepalmed. "Mikey, what have you been reading?!"

"Nothing!" The younger turtle held up his hands, as if to prove it. "I swear! A blue box just _appeared_ on the corner and a dude with a leather jacket came out with this blond chick!"

"Mikey, blue boxes don't just come from nowhere." Donnie said. "Are you sure?"

"He's probably just pulling a prank on us again." Raph rolled his eyes.

"Am not!" Mikey insisted. "Look, I'll show you!" The orange banded turtle grabbed his eldest brother's wrist and dragging him across the rooftop. Leo dug his heels in.

"Mikey, no. We're on patrol, and we have more important things to deal with than random, imaginary blue boxes."

"It's not imaginary!" Mikey pouted. "I _will_ prove it to you!" he darted off, leaving his brothers alone to determine whether or not he was telling the truth.

* * *

Mikey rushed back to the corner of Madison Avenue and 21st Street, where he had seen the mysterious blue box appear from thin air. He whipped out his cell phone upon approaching. He opened the camera and leaned over the edge of the building where he had seen it.

He snapped a quick picture...of nothing. The blue box had disappeared.

* * *

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose Tyler peered over the Doctor's shoulder. "We were there!"

"No, we weren't." The Doctor was rapidly pressing buttons and flipping switches. "I was aiming for a bit closer, but the TARDIS doesn't want to cooperate." He hit another series of buttons and grinned. "That should do it."

"Your ship must have a mind of its own." Rose smiled.

"She does." The Doctor said, moving around the other side of the control panel. Rose raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The Doctor moved quickly to the doors and flung them open. She could tell by his insane smile that they'd reached their destination.

"Well, where are we?" She asked, approaching the doors herself.

"Carnegie Hall." The Doctor replied, stepping out of the TARDIS. "I have reason to believe that there've been some Weeping Angels around here."

"Weeping Angels?" Rose asked curiously. In her few travels with the Doctor, they'd not yet encountered a 'Weeping Angel'.

"They're also known as the Lonely Assassins." The Doctor said lightly, hands in his pockets. "Weeping Angels are quantum-locked alien killers, as old as the universe itself. When you're looking at them, they turn into stone, but when you're not, they can move. When they touch someone, it sends their victim back in time, and they feed on the potential time energy from the life that unlucky person would have led had the Angel left them alone." He cast a glance behind him. "And they aren't really weeping. They're reducing the risk of them looking at each other, and being frozen forever." He peered around a corner. "If we see one, keep an eye on it. Don't blink."

"Why not?" Rose asked, curiously.

"In the time that it takes you to blink, they can cover half the ground that's in between you and them." The Doctor said. Rose continued to think about the Angels until they left, with the Doctor muttering under his breath.

"Um, Doctor?" A smile teased the corners of Rose's lips. "Do ya think that maybe the TARDIS stopped where it did before because _that_ was where the Angels were?"

"You may have a point, Rose." The Doctor gave her a smile. "She does usually know what she's doing." He stepped back into the TARDIS, followed by Rose. He hit a few switches, and the ship disappeared.

* * *

Mikey tapped the screen halfheartedly. He had decided to stake out here in case the blue box came back.

_ 'I might be ADHD,'_ He thought to himself _'but I can concentrate on one thing if I want to.'_

He jerked abruptly from his sleepy state, and leaned over the edge of the building. Strange sounds were coming from the corner below, and slowly but surely, the blue box was appearing again. Mikey snapped a couple pictures and sent them to Leo. _Meet me at the corner of Madison and 21__st__! Hurry!_

Mikey watched as the man he'd seen before exit the box, followed by the blond girl.

"Doctor, look there." The girl pointed upward, but a good deal to the right of where Mikey was. "What's that?"

Mikey turned, and stumbled back wide eyed. Somehow, an angel statue that hadn't been there a moment ago had gotten onto the roof. Its face was in its hands, and it seemed to be crying. Mikey took a breath. _'It's just a statue, Mikey, try to focus!'_

He turned back to where the mysterious Doctor and the girl had been standing. They were rounding the corner to the other side of the building. Mikey turned back to where the statue was and jumped back. It had moved closer, and it's hands were no longer over its eyes. Sightless gray orbs stared innocently at the orange banded turtle from the angel's face.

"Mikey, what the heck _is_ that thing?"

Mikey whirled to see Leo standing behind him, arms crossed, his other brothers right behind him.

"I don't know, but it's moving!" Mikey squeaked. "I- ahh! See?!"

Leo's eyes grew as wide as his younger brother's. The angel was now reaching for them, claws now on its outstretched hands, and mouth gaping to reveal two rows of sharp, pointed teeth.

"Impossible.." Donnie gasped, blinking slowly.

"Not impossible." The man called the Doctor said from behind the angel. He had his eyes on the angel, staring at it, unblinking. "Rose, get them to the TARDIS. I'll watch the Angel."

The blond girl behind him nodded once and rushed over to the four shocked turtles.

"I'm Rose Tyler, that's the Doctor. No time to explain now, just follow me!" She led them quickly off the roof and toward the blue box.

"Uh, no offense, but are we _all_ supposed to _fit _in _there_?" Raph asked as she opened the door. She smiled faintly.

"It's bigger on the inside. You'll see."

She gestured them in and followed behind, laughing softly at their awed expressions. A couple seconds later, the Doctor came in, pushing the door shut behind him, rapidly pressing buttons and flipping switches. The turtles began hearing strange noises as he turned around.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He grinned. "I assume you've already met Rose?"

**Me: The Doctor is currently in the year 2012 and I have his TARDIS. Too bad for him!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok, so this situation is giving me some major déjà vu here. But I'm not complaining. I have a TARDIS...let's see...* leaves and returns with spiked hair, and dressed in brown pinstriped suit, and trainers* ALLONS-Y!**

**P.S. Guest1, you asked if the Doctor is in his 9th regeneration or his 10th. Currently, this is the Chris Eccelston version, later he shall regenerate to David Tennant. Hope that clears it up. :)**

Chapter One

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He grinned. "I assume you've already met Rose?"

"Doctor who?" Raph demanded. "Doctor kidnap-a-buncha-teenagers-and-run-off-in-a-weird-box-thing?"

"First of all, I didn't kidnap you. I rescued you from the Weeping Angel." The Doctor's wide grin had faded, and his face had molded into an extremely stern expression. "Unless you'd rather me bring you back and let you all be sent back in time to where you'll likely all _die_ the same day you were _born_, I suggest you shut up and try to pay attention."

Raph shut up, although not entirely believing this Doctor character just yet.

"Second of all, this-" He gestured to the interior of the police box around them "-is not 'a weird box thing.' This is the TARDIS. She's my spaceship."

"'TARDIS'?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose answered. "It's an acronym."

"So why does it look like a police box if it's a spaceship?" Leo's eyebrow went up. He had been standing by the doors, arms crossed, obviously suspicious of the pair who had rushed them into the box. Had he not sensed extreme danger, he would never had let them be dragged into this.

"Camouflage circuit." The Doctor replied, flipping a switch.

"But there haven't been police call boxes like this since...the '50s?" Leo shook his head, clearly not buying it. "How do you explain that?"

"It's broken."

"So fix it."

The Doctor shifted his gaze to Leo, his countenance severe. "It's my ship, and I don't want to fix it." He watched Leo silently, waiting-no, daring him to retort.

Leo's face remained cool, and he didn't take the bait, but something told Mikey that his older brother was rather disturbed by the Doctor's challenge.

"So..." The youngest turtle drawled, speaking for the first time. "You aren't freaked out about us being different or anything."

"Obviously because he's different, too."

The Doctor said nothing. There was nothing to say. Leo, observant as always had hit the nail on the head. "As for her..." Leo glanced at Rose. "She's seen different."

"Leo," Mikey said. "You aren't usually like this." The older turtle didn't reply, so Rose spoke up.

"He's a Timelord, from a planet called Gallifrey." She told the four. "So...yeah, he's a _bit _different."

"We're from Earth." Raph grunted. Rose looked surprised.

"...Really? Then...why are you..." She waved at them awkwardly, not quite wanting to say "turtles".

"We _were_ just turtles, once upon a time." Donnie began. "But...some _real_ aliens...meaning we _aren't_ aliens, from a place called Dimension X brought this ooze called mutagen, and it got on us and our...well, we call him our father anyway. We're technically adopted, I guess? It's complicated. Anyway, it was that alien ooze stuff that turned us into this."

"Oh...alright then." Rose smiled at him and turned to the Doctor. "Where are we headed?"

"Right now, we're on the way to London." he replied, hitting a switch. "You need to go home."

"But Doctor, we just met..." She turned to the four turtles and arched an eyebrow. "What _are_ your names?"

"I'm Michelangelo!" Mikey said. "But you can just call me Mikey. That's Donnie, Raph, and Grouchy over there is Leo."

"I'm not grouchy, Mikey." Leo sighed and approached the Doctor. "So you took us from New York, _why?_"

"Saving you." The Doctor poked a couple of buttons. "Weeping Angels are a nasty bunch."

"What are Weeping Angels?"

"That statue on the roof was a Weeping Angel."

"It was a statue. There are plenty of those in New York. Plenty of angels specifically."

"The thing is," said the Doctor. "That angel wasn't _really_ a statue. It was a creature."

"This will require some explaining." Leo said, leaning against some railing.

* * *

After the Doctor had explained Weeping Angels to the turtles, and returned Rose home to a very worried Jackie Tyler and Mickey Smith (At least that's what he said. The Doctor called him Ricky...Mikey was eavesdropping from inside the TARDIS.), the Doctor said that he was going to take the turtles home, if they liked.

"If we _like_?" Raph asked, incredulous. "What, do you think that we'd rather stay with you? Puh_lease._"

"She did." The Doctor shrugged. "Apparently, traveling through time and space is a pretty popular thing with most people."

"You can travel through time?" Donnie asked. "Impossible!"

"Not impossible. The TARDIS is a time machine. Shall I demonstrate?"

The Doctor's crazy grin had returned. Donnie and Mikey nodded eagerly, and Raph threw his hands up indifferently. Leo frowned.

"How can we trust you?" He asked.

"You can't." Said the Doctor.

"You're a complete stranger. How do we know you aren't kidnapping us?"

"You don't."

"C'mon Leo, it's three to one!" Mikey begged.

"Make that four." The Doctor said, cheerfully grinning. "I love traveling."

Leo sighed. "Whatever. But Master Splinter is gonna have our shells if we get home late."

"We'll only be gone 12 seconds!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling a switch. "Backwards or forwards?"

"Backwards!"

"Forwards!"

"Forwards it is then!" The Doctor inclined his head to Mikey and Raph and began pressing buttons.

"Sewer apples, what have I gotten us into now?" Leo muttered.

* * *

"Well, don't just stand there, take a look!" The Doctor grinned. Donnie was the first to the TARDIS doors, peeking out the doors hesitantly at first, and then flinging them open.

The four turtles could've sworn that they weren't even on Earth anymore. And they would have been right.

"In case you didn't notice, we're no longer on the planet Earth." The Doctor said, stating the obvious.

"We noticed…" Leo said, looking around in an awed way. One by one, the turtles followed, one by one.

"Where are we, if not on Earth?" Raph asked.

"We're in the year 5 billion," The Doctor replied casually, as if this was his every day. Which, Leo reminded himself, it probably was. "Welcome to Platform One!"

"5 billion?" Donnie repeated skeptically. "Platform One?"

"Mhm!" The Doctor grinned. "I've already brought Rose, so we need to be careful not to cause a paradox. I've hidden the TARDIS a bit better than the last time, and I've got myself a disguise." He looked at the four turtles sternly. "Make sure you stay out of the way of my other self. We need to let events follow the same order as the last time I was here. Avoid other me and Rose, and we're good. Oh!" The Doctor ducked behind a door, dragging the turtles with him. Mikey peeked out and saw…The Doctor and Rose. This was crazy.

As the four turtles watched other Doctor and Rose have a conversation, they all wondered simultaneously, 'What next?'

**Me: *spinning around while inside TARDIS and humming Doctor Who theme***


End file.
